


New City, Same Problems

by AwesomeGeek



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Alec are now living in Tokyo when an old enemy resurfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New City, Same Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar0Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/gifts).



> It's been a while since I've done any art.  
> My girl, Skye needed cheering up. I hope you like it hon.

**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel and all related characters are copyright James Cameron, Charles H. Eglee and Fox Television Studios. No infringment intended. I own nothing. All pictures are from Google.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOFIYBeMVMtprRuqxy5HGOxwG9LqBcCR42q3xkycta2oTYRQUGzvD34ZxYirKepgg?key=ZGFxQ0ZDTGJBTzRaaGh5empVeUJfZzhYZHNzUFNn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
